


SARAH’S FATAL DATE WITH DESTINY; QUEEN OF ALL VAMPIRES FOR AN ETERNITY.

by phantomsphriend



Category: Dance Of The Vampires
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsphriend/pseuds/phantomsphriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Readers. :-)<br/>Some years ago, I was inspired to write this Vampire story after the stage show "Dance Of The Vampires", which starred Michael Crawford as the Head Vampire, Count Von Krolock.<br/>I wrote my own interpretation of the stage show; this time with a slightly different flavour to it.<br/>In this story, Martin Shaw portrays the Head Vampire Paul Chauvelin.<br/>When I saw Mr Shaw in "The Scarlet Pimpernel" (which also starred Richard E. Grant, Ronan Vibert and Elizabeth McGovern), I found myself "seeing" his character with fangs and thought, in my mind, that the character would make a great Vampire. :-)<br/>I do hope that you will enjoy it. :-)</p><p>PS:- In the stage show with Michael Crawford was Mandy Gonzalez who played Sarah Chagal, his young prey, René Auberjonois played Professor Abronsius, and Max Von Essen played Alfred, the hero of Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SARAH’S FATAL DATE WITH DESTINY; QUEEN OF ALL VAMPIRES FOR AN ETERNITY.

Sarah’s Fatal Date With Destiny; Queen Of All Vampires For An Eternity.  
The Head Vampire Count Paul Chauvelin:~ Martin Shaw.

Sarah Chagal:~ Myself.

It is 6pm, on the night of Halloween, of the year two thousand and something.  
Sarah and her three friends Karena, Judy and Poppy are out in the forest gathering mushrooms.  
It is Sarah’s 18th birthday.  
The four young girls laugh happily as they gather up mushrooms for a delicious birthday treat later on.  
Very soon now, the Vampires, the undead, will be emerging from their tombs to feed.  
Vampires will feed on anybody’s blood, although they are especially partial to the life source, the hot, scarlet jugular blood of young virginal girls - but all that young innocent Sarah and her friends know about Vampires is that they hate anything good, anything Godly; like the sign of the cross/the crucifix.  
Vampires are creatures of the night; they cannot tolerate sunlight; it destroys them totally.  
Suddenly, in the twilight, a chilling howl rings out in the distance and, although it is not too close, it still sounds much too close for the girls. They don’t like wolves and they become extremely frightened.  
The Vampires are arising from their tombs.  
The frightened girls drop their baskets, the gathered mushrooms tumbling out onto the ground.  
The girls gaze all around them.  
Pulling their jackets closer to their bodies, they run.

Suddenly, Sarah stops in fear.  
They have wandered too far into the forest and she now realizes that they are lost, but her three friends keep on running; straight into a mob of Vampires.  
Sarah watches in horror as her three friends are grabbed and then drained of their blood right before her very eyes.

Then, there is nothing.  
Only cold, empty darkness.

Karena, Judy and Poppy - now Vampires - have vanished into the darkness with their fellow bloodsuckers.  
Sarah begins to weep bitterly.

"SARAH".

Wiping her eyes, she gazes around her.  
Silence.  
"Karena? Judy? Poppy?", she calls out between sobs.  
Shaking her head sadly, she knows that her three dear friends have left her for ever; left her alone in this life.  
"I wanna go HOME".  
Wiping her eyes again, she sees a clearing.  
She moves towards it, hoping that it will lead her out of this nightmare.  
Once at the clearing, a short distance ahead, shrouded in mist, she sees a castle.  
Chauvelin Castle.  
It is the castle of Vampire master Count Paul Chauvelin, the master of all Vampires; but Sarah does not know this.

"SARAH".

"Wha’…?"  
She shakes her head as if trying to clear it.  
Gazing at the castle in wonder, she begins to slowly move towards it.  
Perhaps the owner can guide her the right way home?  
Sarah’s gaze remains fixed on the castle, which draws ever closer with each step that she takes.

"SARAAAAHHHH".

There it is again. She gazes around fearfully.  
"Who’s there? What do you want?"  
Suddenly, Vampires appear all around her.  
They are awful creatures.  
Sarah’s friends Karena, Judy and Poppy appear, stepping forth from the mob of Vampires.  
Together as one, they say, "Hi Sarah".  
Sarah screams in horror.  
Her friends look absolutely awful; so deathly pale, so sickly.  
As the circle of Vampires draws tighter around her, she backs away from them.  
"Join us Sarah", her friends say to her.  
Still the Vampires move in on her.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Quickly grasping her birthday present - a crucifix - from her pocket - she stretches out her hand with the crucifix towards the gruesome beings.  
The Vampires stop and shield their eyes, hissing angrily as they back away.  
Sarah really didn't want a crucifix for a present. In fact, at the first opportune moment, she was going to "lose" it somewhere or throw it away; "accidentally".  
However, she is so glad for it now as it should save her life this very night.  
The Vampires want her blood, but they cannot get close enough to her while she has a crucifix to keep her safe.  
Still holding out her crucifix, she backs away until she can back away no further; she has bumped into something solid behind her, but it does not feel like a stone wall of the castle.  
Keeping her eyes on the Vampires, she reaches back with her free hand to feel what the object is behind her.  
It feels like..........wood?  
Sarah turns around, her eyes widening in absolute horror. Staggering back, she drops her crucifix.  
She has come face to face with..........!

Standing before her is an upright coffin.  
With her crucifix now out of her reach, the Vampires begin to slowly move forward towards her again.  
As she stares at the coffin, the lid drops to the ground.

Inside the coffin stands a man and, even though his complexion is deathly pale, he is extremely handsome; gorgeous in fact.  
Although she is frightened, she is also mesmerized by the Vampire's absolute beauty and, drinking him in, she breathes deeply, hoping to appear unafraid before him.

Count Paul Chauvelin steps forward, the moonlight revealing a prominent bump on his right cheek as its light casts a shadow onto his face.  
He smiles, mesmerizing her more as he keeps her under his spell.  
His left front tooth is chipped and, as she gazes at him, two long, slender frightening fangs appear through his gums, keeping her transfixed - unable to run. Unable to scream.  
Sarah is calm as she moves towards him, the beauty of his face and the power of his gold blazing eyes entrancing her as she is drawn further in.

The Vampire speaks, his voice as golden as his eyes.  
"Aaaahhhh, a visitor! How SCRUMPTIOUS!"  
Oh that voice.  
He licks his lips and, gazing at his fellow Vampires gathered around, he dismisses them with a gesture, saying, "Go now. This one belongs to ME. Go now and find your own victims".  
As instructed by their leader, the other Vampires bow to the Count and, before becoming bats and flying off into the night in search of their own victims, they hiss once more at Sarah.

After the last Vampire has departed from them, Count Paul Chauvelin gazes back at Sarah.  
He says to her tenderly, "I've been waiting for you since you've been born. I am Count Paul Chauvelin. And YOU, are PERFECT".  
He reaches out a gloved hand towards Sarah. She smiles and takes his hand.  
The Count leads her up the large stairs of Chauvelin Castle.  
Once at the top of the stairs, two large iron doors open to admit them.  
Once inside the castle, the two large doors clang shut.  
Count Chauvelin has brought his young victim into his domain.

Over in a corner, Sarah notices a beautiful long, blood red ball gown. Gazing back at him, she smiles.  
Paul Chauvelin nods. "Yes my dear Sarah. That is for you. Please put it on".  
Sarah nods and, moving behind the curtain, she undresses.

He watches Sarah's silhouette through the curtain intently as she undresses, licking his lips hungrily.

Pulling the gown on, she zips it up and steps out, the gown a perfect fit on her body.  
Licking his lips again, Paul Chauvelin smiles.  
As Sarah moves around the castle, the beautiful long gown flows around her.  
As she wanders around, she is not aware of the destiny which awaits her; her destiny; the bite which must be dealt her.  
The Count is VERY hungry and he MUST feed.  
As he approaches her, she turns around to face him.  
Standing directly in front of her now, he smiles and, moving behind her, he pulls her closely to him, wrapping her up into his arms.  
As Sarah’s back leans into his chest, he gently bends her head over to one side and, opening his mouth, his tongue begins to caress her jugular vein tenderly.  
Sarah’s eyes are closed in sweet ecstasy.  
Very tenderly, the Count whispers to her, "Aaaahhhh, Sarah. Tonight, you will become my Queen. Tonight, you will die and ‘live’ forever with me as my Countess", and, with those words, the Vampire thrusts his fangs into the jugular vein of the young Sarah, holding her tightly.  
His long, hot, sharp fangs melt Sarah’s flesh as he feeds on her.

Sarah opens her eyes and, suddenly aware of what is happening, she tries to scream and free herself from his grasp, but she cannot because she feels so weak, and the Vampire's arms and fangs hold her with an immense strength; he becoming stronger as she becomes weaker.  
Soon, she too will become a Vampire, as had her friends before her - and as had the Count; centuries before.  
Soon, she will have no choice but to hunt down her own victims and feed on their blood.  
That is the way of the Vampires.

Finally, she succumbs, dying in his arms.

Lifting his head, he gazes up at the moon, her blood dripping from his fangs.  
As he licks the blood from his fangs, he gazes down at her lifeless body.  
"Ah, my sweet Sarah", he smiles.  
"Now we will NEVER be apart. You will be mine for ALL ETERNITY".  
Thrusting his fangs deep into Sarah’s neck once again, he drains her body dry, relishing the sweetness of her scarlet nectar on his tongue.

Finally, he places her corpse gently down onto the ground and, kneeling down beside her, he softly strokes her face.

Sarah wakes.  
Gazing up into the Count’s eyes, she smiles at him and, as she does so, two young, fresh fangs begin to appear through her gums.  
Helping his young Vampire Queen to her feet, he takes her into his arms and, both becoming bats, Paul Chauvelin and his young Queen, his Countess Sarah Chagal, fly off into the night to feed on the hot, scarlet blood of the living, and to ‘live’ happily together for all time.

Over the centuries, Chauvelin Castle has begun to deteriorate, due to the winds, rains and snows that have continued to ravage it, and the Vampires have grown in number due to the capturing - and draining - of more victims who, in turn, have become Vampires themselves.

Their fangs dripping with more fresh blood from more fresh victims, both Count Paul Chauvelin and Sarah Chagal smile at each other while the other Vampires continue to feed on their victims.  
After a moment, Paul, Sarah, and all the other Vampires turn into bats and fly away to continue the search for nourishment that their eternally hungry souls need.

One whole century has passed since Paul Chauvelin found - and took - Sarah Chagal to be his Vampire Queen, and since then, both he and she have taken thousands of souls to the beyond, where now, those victims too, are forever condemned to have to prey on the blood of the living, as the consumption of human blood is the only thing that satisfies - albeit only briefly - the insatiable appetite of a Vampire.

Licking her lips, Sarah gazes at her Count, a hunger, an immense hunger (for much more than mere mortal blood) gnawing at her. Even now - after all this time - she falls in love with him all over again, her desire for him forever growing stronger within her as she drinks him in, his magnificence consuming her whole being.  
Yes, he is such an absolutely magnificent Vampire that he truly would have been an absolutely magnificent sight to behold when he was a living, breathing man - an eternity ago. Women would have flocked to him like moths to light; he couldn't have kept them away, even if he wanted to.  
She must feed.  
Keeping her gaze fixed on the Count, she again licks her lips before transforming into a bat and flying high up into the rafters of the old castle.  
Stopping briefly, she gazes down at him before flying back down, whooshing just above his head before flying high up again and out through a small hole in the roof.  
Paul Chauvelin smiles, he too transforming into a bat and flying out to join his Love and the other Vampires in search of any unfortunate souls foolish enough to still be out at this hour.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A new day is dawning, the darkness of the night slowly dissipating as the first rays of sunshine appear over the horizon, causing the Vampires to hastily retreat to the shelter of their tombs.  
If even a tiny spot of sunlight touches a Vampire, that Vampire is destroyed, so the safety of their coffin is essential without delay.

Back in human form and at their coffins, the Vampires open the lids and step into them, laying down and closing the lids back over them for the day.  
When the sun sinks once more behind the horizon at the day's end, the Vampires will rise again, but until then, it is time to sleep.  
Paul and Sarah hold each other tightly, their lips on fire as they kiss.  
When their eyes first locked - so long ago - she belonged to him, fully becoming his from the moment that he had fully drained her of her life source.  
Sunlight begins to filter through the large windows, forcing the two remaining Vampires to return to their rest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A family explores the castle until the Vampires rise from their tombs and discover them in their domain.  
2.30pm.  
A van pulls up close to the castle carrying a family of seven on holiday in the UK from another country.  
Stepping out of the van, the family begin their exploration, their cameras constantly whirring and flashing as they chat and point at the wonder around them, oooohing and aaaahing with delight.  
They are holidaying in the most beautiful, lush green countryside that they have ever seen, their cameras clicking at the sight of squirrels frolicking back and forth, making them laugh with delight as they photograph them.

Finally, they make their way towards the castle, their eyes opened up wide with amazement as they go their separate ways to explore, their cameras continuously clicking.  
After so long standing tall and proud, it is still a magnificent castle, despite being crumbled in places.

4.30pm.  
Billy, an 8 year old boy and the youngest in his family, discovers a large hole in what remains of what must have once been a magnificent door.  
He is totally transfixed as it beckons to him, drawing him in.  
Unnoticed by his parents and siblings, he wanders away to explore his find, the others continuing in the other direction.

Standing at the entrance of the dark, cavernous hole, he steps through it, pushing the decayed wood and loose stones aside before descending the steps and becoming one with the darkness as it totally engulfs him.  
After his "blind" eyes have adjusted to the dimness, he can see several dark shapes which make him quicken his pace with excitement.  
What are these intriguing dark shapes that he has discovered?  
Completely oblivious to the hidden dangers, he darts around the dark objects, jumping onto them and laughing happily as the sun begins to sink behind the horizon, drawing the day to a close.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What is that????!!!! It sounds like - scraping?  
He stops in his tracks, listening intently, trying to understand what the sound is and where it is coming from.  
The Count sits up in the tomb, his powerful Vampire eyes scanning for any living prey that has blood in its body.  
He senses something. Something warm.  
He and his fellow bloodsuckers are not alone; then he discovers the visitor in his domain, an immense hunger gnawing at his very being. He rises up from his tomb as Sarah, Karena, Judy, Poppy and the other Vampires rise up from theirs.  
Moving towards his prey, the Count's eyes totally focus onto him.  
"I would appreciate you NOT jumping on our tombs boy", he hisses vehemently", then, with a spurious gentleness that comforts the boy, he adds, "So - how did you get here?"  
"I'm visiting this castle with my mummy and daddy", he responds with no fear.  
The Vampire nods.  
"I see. So, it's just you and your parents then".  
The boy shakes his head.  
"No, it's not just me and mummy and daddy. My two sisters and my two brothers are here too".  
The Count licks his lips, his hunger growing ever stronger at the delicious thought of, at this castle this very night, partaking in a sumptuous banquet. They shouldn't need to leave the castle to search for victims tonight as there are seven right here, right now.  
Free for the taking.  
More scraping is heard as more Vampires rise from their coffins. Billy gazes at the increasing number of gruesome beings that are appearing before him, yet still with no fear.  
Sarah moves to Count Chauvelin and stands next to him. Placing an arm around her, he holds her close as she places her head onto his heart, her eyes briefly on the boy before turning her attention back to the Count, the love in her eyes a foreign thing to see in a Vampire.  
As the Vampires kiss, Sarah pushes herself into him.  
Although she hungers for the sustenance of blood, her Count takes priority; after all, the young boy is NOT going anywhere, now that the Vampires have him in their sights - and neither is his family.  
Finally, the Vampires' hunger get the better of them and they MUST feed. Approaching the boy, they lick their lips with divine anticipation of the upcoming pre-main course entrée.

6pm.  
Ready now to return to their hotel room, the parents ensure that all members are accounted for - which is when the disappearance of the mischievous boy is noticed, so before they can leave the castle, a search is carried out, the young mother frantic with concern for her smallest one.  
If only she had been paying attention, he would not be missing now.  
"BILLY!", she shrieks. "BILLY. WHERE ARE YOU????!!!!"  
The family retrace their steps of the day, gazing around and calling, hoping that he is just playing hide and seek, and that he will come running when he hears his name - but no such luck.  
The husband/father sighs with annoyance.  
"We'll find him", he tells his family with a hint of anger in his voice, "and when we do, I'll make him regret worrying us like this, and he WON'T be doing this again".  
He places an arm around his wife and holds her close.  
"BILLY! COME HERE BOY! NOWWWW", he hollers; but still nothing.  
During their search, a frightening howling is heard uncomfortably close to them.  
If only it were the wind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, a bright torch light shines on the boy - and several Vampires.  
The oldest son chastises him. "WHERE THE HELL HA'.....".  
He stops in mid-sentence when he realizes exactly what is before him.  
Chauvelin grabs Billy's arm, his grip powerful; much stronger than the strength of a "mere mortal".  
"Ah, another visitor. You WILL stay for dinner".  
He smiles an evil smile, as do Sarah, Karena, Judy, Poppy and the other Vampires.  
Gazing up at Chauvelin, Billy is unable to fully understand what is happening, and why the menacing Vampire won't let him return to his family.  
The Vampires lick their lips, their minds fully intent on the life source of these two fresh victims as their fangs begin to appear. They can almost taste the blood on their tongues in sweet anticipation, their hunger becoming stronger by the moment as their circle tightens around the boys, ensuring that there is no chance of escape.  
The sight of those fangs in the moonlight adds to the already frightening sight as they move closer to the boys.  
"Don't let them escape", Chauvelin commands them.  
"The others will be here shortly".  
He begins to howl, a sound that will ensure that Billy's family will find their way to the Vampires.  
No victim can ignore the sound.

When the remaining five people arrive, the Vampires form a barrier around them, cutting off their way out.  
"Dinner is served", the Count smiles wickedly.  
The famished Vampire opens his mouth revealing his frightening fangs - and then he bites - right into Billy's jugular vein, his fangs piercing deep, the delicious nectar pulsing into his mouth as he drinks it in, joyously sucking him dry as he catches every drop.

Licking his lips after drinking his fill, Chauvelin releases the boy's limp body which drops silently to the ground.

With a nod from Chauvelin, the other Vampires open their mouths and ravage the jugular veins of the family, drinking in their life sources and becoming stronger as they become weaker, quickly succumbing to the same fate that little Billy had a moment earlier.

Their bodies laying crumpled on the ground, the family begins to stir and, after a moment, they open their eyes, an immense hunger consuming them all from deep within.  
Now Vampires, from this moment on, for all eternity, they will need the sustenance of human blood to cope with the pain; no blood, immense pain, drink blood; relief from pain. Temporarily.  
Although Vampires much prefer the blood of human victims, from time to time, finding humans will be difficult, perhaps even impossible, so, during those 'dry’ times, they will need to consume the blood of animals.  
Turning into bats, they fly high up into the sky and out over the land, the curse of the Vampires now forever upon them.  
The Vampires - including the newest members of the pack - gaze down on the land below them, their powerful eyes searching, searching, forever searching for the scarlet nectar that they so desperately need.  
It is the way of the Vampires.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some days later, when the family is due to check out of their hotel and they have not, their room is checked and, when it is discovered that there has been no sighting of them since going to visit Chauvelin Castle, their absence is reported to authorities and a search is carried out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Coroner van and the police pull up at Chauvelin Castle to investigate the disappearance of the family and, it is highly likely that this investigation will take many days - perhaps many weeks - to solve.  
If it ever is solved?  
Naturally, needless to say, the police - and all the other people who arrived at the castle to investigate - were never heard from again.


End file.
